Moments and Memories
by starry reason
Summary: Slice of life or memories of different pairings or characters. First drabble: Rose/Lorcan Second drabble Sirius/Dorcas
1. Chapter 1

"Rose, what are you smiling about?" asked Lorcan.

"Remember when we played seven minutes in heaven? The game was what brought us together." Rose said while smiling.

"I do, you were so mad at your cousins for locking us in the closet. Remember when they finally let us out of the closet and you find out that they had left us in there for longer than seven minutes, you were furious." Lorcan reminded her.

"You had the nerve to ask me out the next day and I was glad that you did ask me out. You later found out that I liked that you kissed me in the closet." Rose said.

"Just don't reminded your cousins about playing seven minutes in heaven or they might lock in another closet, like a year." said Lorcan.

"I won't remind them." stated Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius/Dorcas

_I miss seeing you but I know that you don't want to see me._

_I made one mistake. One lousy mistake and that what took our relationship to end. _

_I want to somehow to make it up but I know that you won't let me._

_I love you!_

_I love you!_

A/N: It's in italics because they are Sirius' thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

For Men's Tennis on Hogwarts Games 2012 with the pairing Septimus Weasley/Cedrella.

She ran away so that we could pursuit a life together. We wanted to get marry but her parents didn't want us too. My family are blood traitors in their eyes and wanted her to marry into the Crouch or another pureblood family.

I was the one who came up with an idea that she should ran away. When everyone was asleep, she would pack a small bag and leave the house.

When I found her, she was sitting under a tree(that was our spot) because it was raining and was tried to stay dry. I looked around and saw that the rain was only dazzling now. She would stay somewhere in London, rent a in Diagon Alley or maybe Hogsmeade, till we are married.

Years later, we are still happily married with three sons.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is written for the relay-event of the Hogwarts Games, in collaboration with Ralinde, TheTwoDL and TwistedTale. It'll be from Salazar's POV and the last part.

_Now all I need to do is convince them we need a school song…_

"Need need a school song. I think it should be something that the our students should enjoy.'' Rowena announced.

"I think that is a fantastic idea." Helga said.

Godric and Salazar agree too. After a long debate about the what the school sang should be. Some of the debate included; how about a verse about or I agree it should be lighthearted or not that silly. We are agree that the song was perfect, the song mention learning and the same time was lighthearted.

Through the years, Salazar brought up the subject on only letting witches and wizards from purebloods in Hogwarts. Till one day Godric and Salazar got into a huge argument on the subject and Salazar leave the Hogwarts forever.

"That is not the point."

"We should discuss on who we accept into Hogwarts!" echoed through the halls if you listen closely.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Please just..."_

_"Please, what?"_

_"Stop it, please! I'm leaving till you calm down or rethink what you just said."_

She snapped out of her thoughts of the fight. She wanted to write to Severus but they still hadn't apologize from their last fight. Their relationship may not be the best at times but they have worked through it. They got together a few months after the battle at Hogwarts and he survived the snake bite.

* * *

_Once upon a time _

_that's how are fairy tales begun_

_we might not be a fairy tale_

_(but we can make our own)_

_we can become one_

_the only thing that's keeping us apart is you_

_you're afraid of the yourself_

_i'm afraid that we won't have a chance to be together_

_you're stubborn about us _

_i too can be stubborn_

_yes, right now its not the best time to talk about this_

_(but when is?)_

_there has to be a light in the dark for everyone?_

_i want to put a flower on my right side _

_(letting everyone know that i'm taking)_

_instead i have to put it on my left_

_(because i'm single)_

_i don't want to have a paper heart_

_but now i'm putting my heart on the line_

_i'm writing this in hopes_

_ that you will read this and hope it helps_

_I'm attracted to you_

_you're attracted to me_

_i love you_

_i know that you love me_

_don't try repeat on reasons why shouldn't be together_

_(like your too old, poor or a)_

_i don't carry your mean or poor _

_(we could like eat bread and stew for the rest of our lives)_

_i wouldn't care _

_She walking into an empty dim room, the only light was coming was from the fireplace. She left the poem on the table by the spot he enjoy reading at. _

_you're right_

_(i say i have been a fool)_

_i'm afraid that i will somehow hurt you_

_i would get you a flower bouquet _

As she read poems that are a blurb out of her novel, she liked how they flow and how easy they fit into her novel that she was writing. There were some similarities about Severus' and hers relationship mention in soon to be finished novel. Also, the villain in the story was a sociopath. She was possible that Severus was a little jealous or dislike the novel because she spending lot of her free time writing the novel.

"How long will you stay, here, renting a room at The Leaky Cauldron?" asked a familiar voice behind me.

"Severus, what are you doing here?"

"I'm came to see when your coming home and hopeful end this immature fight."

"I am right to do home. But do you want me to come home?" she asked turning away so she couldn't see his face.

She felt Severus pull into a backwards hug and say "you are everything that I want."

"I know and I feel the same way."

"Never forget, Claire, I love you."

"And I love you too."

"Come on gather your things and we can go home then change and go out."

"Why, where are we going?"

"How about we eat out tonight? Would you like that?"

"I would love that!" she exclaimed in happiness.

"Before we go, tell me what you think of this?"

_you're right_

_(i say i have been a fool)_

_i'm afraid that i will somehow hurt you_

_i would get you a flower bouquet _

_(but can't be together and you know why, there's someone after me)_

"I like both, you know I can't pick for you."

"Thanks anyway and lets go." she said while smiling.

_Use the word, action and dialogue of The Last Ship Standing Competition. Also used "You are everything that I want." Monday's prompt from Hogwarts Online._


	6. Chapter 6

"Sirius, what's your wish?"

"This night to never end. We do have to back inside before we caught outside after curfew."

I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was only a couple of months back when we were still dating. The wind was blowing softly as we both looked up at the night sky. The sky was beautiful, no clouds in sight and the stars were shinning bright. I'm not that mad at you anymore that you're dating my best friend, Marlene.

If we never broke up then I won't have discover my crush on Remus. Also, found that I like when he says Dorcas when he's trying to get my attention about a topic.


	7. Chapter 7

For the Original Character Competition with prompts: NextGen, Hogwarts, Romance, I would take her to Hogsmeade any day and Dancing Pumpkins

"I like Albus." I finally admitted to my friend, Stacey, after the third time Stacey asked who I like.

"Anna, I knew it! I knew it!" Stacey shouted excitedly.

"Will you keep it now, I don't want to notice it to the whole world. Let's go eat and enjoy the feast." I said as they walk down one of the corridor in Hogwarts, we were almost at the Great Hall.

"Did you heard that James and Fred got a hold of some of the leftover pumpkins from the Halloween's feast last night. They mention that they will make them dance. I think it would be interest to see dancing pumpkins." she said.

"I hope it Fred and James do it. It would be so much fun to see dancing pumpkins." I reply as we walk through the doors of the Great Hall to our house table.

As I eat, I wait for the dancing pumpkins but they never appeared. When she was walking to go out outside without Stacey, I couldn't but overhear a conversation.

"I would take her to Hogsmeade any day." I hear a familiar voice from the conversation.

"Why don't you do it now?" asked a someone who I know was Fred.

"Annabell..." he start saying.

"I have told you before, you can call me Anna." I respond with butterflies in my stomach.

"Anna, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Albus asked.

"Yes." I reply to Albus with a smile on my face.


End file.
